Justice
by ibshafer
Summary: Proposing, then pretending not to mean it? Flirting with every skirt and cape they meet? Torturing Wolfram night after night by just sleeping? Wolfram has found his own form of justice – there’s something important that Yuri doesn’t know…


Title: Justice  
Author: ibshafer  
Rating: R  
Character/Pairing: Yuri/Wolfram  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people, they own themselves and are just nice enough to let me spin them around the page now and then.  
Summary: Proposing, then pretending not to mean it? Flirting with every skirt and cape they meet? Torturing Wolfram night after night by just _sleeping?_ But Wolfram has found his _own _form of justice – _there's something important that Yuri doesn't know…_

Warnings: sexual situations, but nothing too explicit  
Genre: Kyo Kara Maoh  
Spoilers: none

Justice

_ibshafer_

Yuri awoke as he did every day: nestled deep in sheets of softest eider-cotton, the soothing scent of the fragrant Morgonian lavender Gunter lovingly scattered every night drawing him as gently from sleep as it had lulled him into slumber the night before. His ears were filled with the lilting early morning song of the tiny lizard-sparrows that nested outside his window.

"Nothing like a good night's rest to get the day started _right_."

A soft sigh from over his left shoulder told him that his "fiancé," the ever-persistent, ever-cranky Wolfram, had once again found his way into the king's bed.

_You can't tell me he doesn't know I don't want him here. He always waits until after I've fallen asleep…_

Though resigned to these nightly intrusions, he was still mildly annoyed at the young man's presence in his bed.

Yuri had always been a good-natured sort of individual – _'good-natured to a fault,'_ his mother always said – and he _did _feel responsible for their current situation, but as much as he didn't want to hurt the young prince's feelings, he was honestly beginning to lose patience with him.

_You're barking up the wrong tree, dude. Seriously – I. Am. Not. Gay. _

Listening to the young man's usual sighing snores, he realized with a start that he could more than just hear them – he could _feel _Wolfram's soft breath on his neck.

_What the hell's he doing on _my _side of the bed?!_

_"Gah!!" _Yuri gasped, bolting out of bed for the relative safety of the windowsill.

Unfortunately for Yuri, while his legs were on their way across the room and his arms had taken up movements akin to the breaststroke, his ass was still soundly, and in point of fact quite _firmly,_ planted in bed.

Spooning him closely, Wolfram's arms had a possessive vise grip around his chest and his skin was soft and warm everywhere it touched him.

_Warm skin…_

_Wait a sec. _Why _can I feel Wolfram's s-skin?_

_W-where is that frilly pink nightgown he always wears?!_

_And where's my p-p-pajama top?!!_

With a sickening feeling, he realized he could feel more than just Wolfram's _arms _around him.

_Where the hell are my pajama bottoms?!!_

Once again, Yuri struggled against those arms, desperate to put some distance between them, while Wolfram, still asleep, seemed happy to stay just the way they were…

So happy in fact, that though his breathing never changed, his arms circled more tightly around the struggling king's body. While his hand snaked down between Yuri's trembling legs, he nosed through thick black hair to place a contented, sighing kiss behind the young man's ear.

The feel of warm lips and a pointed tongue on his neck and those…those _fingers_ …where they had no business _being_, gave Yuri the final burst of strength he needed to break free of his fiancé's grasp.

He stood panting across the room, keenly aware of his own state – he was naked and, damnit, _aroused _– while Wolfram, stretching and yawning, a hint of annoyance to his expression, had finally managed to drag himself from sleep.

"Hmmm, _Yuri? _What are you doing over _there_? Come back to bed – it's _cold._"

Wriggling groggily in the sheets, he held arms out to him.

Red-faced, Yuri could only sputter in place, clutching awkwardly at the wholly inadequate vase he was attempting to hide his privates with.

Wolfram eyed him in confusion.

"What are you _doing_?! You think I haven't seen you naked before?" he pouted. "I swear, you are such a baby. We've been sleeping together for a year now. Was I supposed to be closing my eyes when we make love, too?" He licked his lips. "Not that I don't know where everything is in the dark…"

Yuri's eyes went wide and he fell into the chair he was standing in front of. The vase, seeing its chance to make a break for it _literally_, fell to the floor, shattering into a dozen pieces.

Wolfram eyed him salaciously, his attention focused on the area recently occupied by the now-deceased vase.

"And good morning to _you,_ too."

With a start, Yuri realized he was a) still naked and b) still erect.

_Help!!_

Grabbing a chair cushion, he crammed it into his lap.

_Cold showers are supposed to work for this, right? _

In lieu of the shower, he started to think about _cold things_, instead, but he was too distracted by his hard-on to really imagine the _feeling _of the cold things, so he started running images of fluffy dog-bunnies and cow-ducks through his head, instead. And counting. Counting always worked at home.

_One…two…three…_

Of course, at home he didn't have a naked blond fiancé in his bed…

_Four…five…six…_

Wolfram sat up in with a pouting sigh.

"What is your _problem _this morning?" He stretched his naked limbs ('_naked limbs!'_), wriggling his bare butt somewhat stiffly.

Yuri was, for once, struck dumb, managing nothing more than a wordless stutter.

"Wh-wh-wh…"

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but _what _got into you last night? The levitation was a new angle…" Wolfram peered up at the canopy above him. "We'll need to have that cleaned." Suddenly shy, he turned his now blushing face back to Yuri. "It'd be fun to give it a try in the daylight. How about another round before we hit the shower?"

Yuri finally found his tongue.

"I-I don't think so!!"

On his feet now, he'd grabbed his robe and began assiduously belting himself in.

_"Stingy!" _Wolfram sulked, disappointed.

As for Yuri, he was flustered and quite _annoyed_ to find that he was still strangely _aroused_.

_What the hell's going _on _here?!_

_Seven…eight…nine…_

Breathing heavily, he began pacing back and forth.

Wolfram was now sitting with his arms folded across his chest.

"You only want to do it at _night_. It's like you're ashamed of me or something."

Yuri spun on his heel, staring at the blond in amazement.

"Are you _insane_?!" he yelled, red-faced from both anger and embarrassment. "Why do you make stuff up like that?! Do you write it all down on paper before you come in here so you don't forget the crazy parts?!"

"What do you mean, _'write it all down?' _What are you talking about?" Wolfram seemed, if anything, hurt. "Are you saying I should be planning our sex out better? Are you telling me it's not good enough for you?" A wicked grin stole onto his face and he cast another glance to the canopy. "If you _are_, I beg to differ with you, Yuri. _That_--" he pointed with his chin, "was _definitely _a record…"

Following Wolfram's gaze upward, Yuri's face went white, just as his vision started to go red.

He tore his eyes away from the sight above them, hands in fists at his sides, barely containing his anger.

"Look, Wolfram, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I've told you before: _I'm not gay…"_

The room started to take on an oddly bluish cast and stray papers and bits of clothing started to circle the room.

_Did someone leave a window open?_

Wolfram slipped from the sheets, naked feet slapping the cold marble as he crossed the distance between them, blond hair moving wildly in the growing gale.

Yuri seemed frozen in place as Wolfram reached up _('reached _up_?!')_ to kiss him.

There was a moment's alarm at the contact, then perversely he found himself oddly turned on by it.

_Seven…eight…nine…n-n-nine and a half…_

Something strange was definitely happening: the air seemed charged with electricity; his blood was thrumming in his veins; roaring in his ears; his vision began to swim…

"I _know _you're not," Wolfram said, lips soft against his neck. "But the _Maoh _is…"

Before the roaring in his head overtook him, he heard Wolfram whisper, _"There he is…" _

Then for a time anyway, Yuri knew no more.

_Fini…_


End file.
